


Manifest

by soliestude



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, game timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soliestude/pseuds/soliestude
Summary: by the time Asahi Nayuta realized it, it was already too late for him. The other has slowly but steadily acquired a special place within his heart, without him noticing even the slightest about it, making it hard for him to fight back.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	Manifest

It was very quiet when he finished his song. 

No claps nor noisy praising thrown his way like the usual. 

While still trying to catch his breath, Nayuta directed his gaze into the only other occupant of the room and found the reason immediately. He should have known, the reason why Nanahoshi Ren suddenly had gone silent despite usually being overexcited when he heard Nayuta sing, was because he had the audacity to fall asleep in the middle of the song.

Putting his mic back on its stand, he sighed as he walked to where the younger boy who sat against the big mirror in the studio that they have rented a while agoㅡhead lolled and eyes closed, lips were slightly parted with soft snores coming out from them. 

Nayuta stared at his watch and found out it was past eleven pm and snorted out in amusement. No wonder the blue haired vocalist was knocked out, it was past his bedtime already. 

"Idiot. What are you? A baby?" he muttered while proceded to sat beside him, reached out for his water bottle and gulping down its content in silent, the only sound accompanying him was the steady breath of sleeping male beside him.

  
.

.

  
Looking back when all of this started. It was one of their new routines after moved to Tokyo, both of them going to a studio together to practice their singing on a weekend nightㅡoriginally it was Nayuta's but somehow Ren always managed to come with him now, of course after endlessly pestering Nayuta to teach him how to sing properly (even when he's doing good already) and Nayuta whose cold rejection and glare unable make the other vocalist back down, finally let him.

Initially Nayuta would ignore the other male, always doing his own things and Ren would watch him from far in the corner, staring intently and trying to absorb as many information as possible from the senior vocalist, though it seems meaningless because they both have very different style while singing and it would look real bad if Ren trying to imitate Nayutaㅡso he told him to stop.

Nayuta was a rough man, in both how he talked and doing things, included his singing. His voice held so much power and rawness as he likes to assert his dominance on the stage, to bend everyone who'd listen at his own willㅡto bow down for the King. 

Ren was the very opposite of him, delicate yet powerful voice along with firm honest gesturesㅡhe's trying to convey his feeling through his singing so he could reach people, to touch their heartㅡand he's quite succesful in doing so because Asahi Nayuta was one of his accomplishments (although he won't ever admit it). 

If Nayuta was the burning fire that swallowed up everything in his close proximity mercilessly, then Ren was the rain that pouring into all direction, soothing everything its touched and giving sense of calmness. That was how different they were,

ㅡand yet Nayuta could not shake the bugging feeling that they were actually much more alike than it seemed and it's scared him to the point of denying Ren's existence after the first time Nayuta heard his singing when Argonavis had to do opening for GYROAXIA's concert in Hakodate.

Going from then, Nayuta once thought to avoid crossing his path with Ren, but after the silver haired boy listened to Ren's singing in his own appartement with such determination rivaled to his, he became the only one who managed to pique his interest. Ren's singing had shaken something within his core, a feeling that he himself is unable to point out clearly and yet he did not hate it at all, it just rose his curiosity on this boy.

The only things he's sure were that he acknowledged Ren's determination and believe he has potential to reach his own standingㅡso he did everything within his power to ensure the other to keep up with him, watching him struggling and growing stronger day by day until he could become an equal opponent for him to crush, if he were to be very honest, it's fascinating him. 

"Are you going out to the studio again, Nayuta?" Kenta asked as Nayuta tying up his boots laces and he just answered with a simple grunt.

“With Nanahoshi-kun?” He’s replied by a moment of silence before another grunt thrown his way, very unclear and not really giving affirmative but knowing Nayuta, Kenta knew that it's mean yes as he holding himself from smirking about the fact that their dearest vocalist did not denying about meeting alone with Argonavis’ vocalist.

"Be careful on your way and remember to not push yourself too hard. Honestly, you two worried me because it seems like both of you don't know how to stop when it comes to singㅡ"

Nayuta cut him out with annoyed tone, finally having enough of the embarrasment from Kenta knowing about an arrangement made between him and Ren. "Aah you're so noisy. I know how to take care of myself." 

He's not, not really, but Kenta did not preach anymore as Nayuta started to walk out of their shared house, slamming the door shut before his band’s leader, who could only smile in unhidden fondness. 

Actually Kenta was quite glad that Nayuta had found something—or rather someone that he came to care so much about other than his musicㅡalthough Nayuta himself did not aware about it yet, and because of that, Nayuta had slowly became more and more human, compared to his old self who was nothing more than just a coldhearted dictator who only set his sight to conquer the world with his music, it's good for him.

.

.

  
Nayuta almost choked on his water when suddenly some weight had been put into his shoulder and quickly calmed down after realized it was just Ren's head who was now leaning into Nayuta's side unconciusly.

Putting aside his water bottle back, Nayuta remembering what Kenta said that Argonavis was scheduled to perfom on the stage in one live event this afternoon and he believed it just ended a while before the time Ren supposed to meet him in studioㅡah, no wonder the other vocalist seemed so tired from the start, and yet it did not stop him from going with Nayutaㅡjust how much of an idiot this boy could be? 

Although deep in his heart, Nayuta couldn't deny that he felt a little bit moved by Ren's determination. He could never hated someone who's trying to doing his best since he always been a hard worker himself, could he?

"Tch. You should have just said that you can't go." Nayuta muttering while reached for his own jacket beside him and then put it on Ren's sleeping form, struggling with only one hand free to doing so because the other had been used for supporting Ren's weight.

After satisfied, Nayuta wanted to draw his hand back when he realized just how close they are now in proximity, how he could see Ren's sleeping face clearly; how that eyes closed, his thick eyelashes against his cheeks, lips slightly parted with soft steady breath coming out from them, and as a few strands of his blue hair fallen in front of his nose, Nayuta did not fight the urge to sweep them lightly and tuck it behind Ren's ear, inadvertently holding his small faceㅡand Nayuta momentarily froze as he couldn't help but wondered; 

has this person always looked so attractive like this?

Under the studio's lightning that illuminating them, Ren's sleeping face looks so pure and sereneㅡalmost like an angel, it was so different from his usual bright childlike expression. It's not like Nayuta hate it, he just find it, how to describe it, captivating? like he's being pulled into this boy's existence completelyㅡ

ㅡand then something inside Nayuta just snapped, something like a last string that holding his sanity together and he finally delved down to land his lips in place where it could reach in such an uncomfortable positionㅡRen's forehead. 

It did not last long as Nayuta immediately pulled his head back as if the touch of Ren's skin on his lips had burned him literally. 

"The hell did I just do?" He cursed under his breath, realizing the horror of what's the meaning of his action before toward the other vocalist. Out of all the possible things in the world, he just had to catch the most troublesome feeling ever, didn't he? 

Nayuta closed his eyes as he pondering over the sudden realization while now being overly concious of the warm of Ren's body beside him and the feel of his steady breath against his neck, his heart that skipped a few beats and then pounding loudly inside his chest at the mere thought of it. 

Asahi Nayuta is so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> finally i have stopped being lazy and write something again. tbh, at first i only wanted to write cute fic about ren falling asleep in studio and nayuta being secretly soft for him but somehow it turned really different from what i have in mind- i don't even really know what this is about orz
> 
> also this was mostly written from nayuta's point of view and ren doesn't even have a single dialogue lol i hope that it did not come as weird and confusing~!


End file.
